


SNK Drabble Compilation

by celestial_lens



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Loss, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_lens/pseuds/celestial_lens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I needed a place to store my short tumblr prompt one-shots, and this is that place. Speaking of tumblr, come pay a visit on <a href="celestial-lens.tumblr.com">my tumblr</a> for more fandom fun!</p><p>Enjoy! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Fair Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This was written based on a tumblr prompt from my precious [Xenophonspeaks](http://archiveofourown.org/users/XenophonSpeaks). He asked for Erejean and “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”, so that is what he gets!

There was nothing Erwin loved more than snow. What was there not to love? 

With each new snowfall comes a kind of silence that makes the whole earth hold its breath. Noise from cars and nature alike take on hushed tones. Even the screams and laughter from the children playing are swept up by the quiet.

Then there is the snow itself. Blankets of downy white gently swaddle the landscape, the earth softening its sharp edges and endless details to become a blank canvas of possibility.

Being that this particular snow had come on a Saturday, Erwin was in no particular hurry to waste the first hours after the storm with shoveling. Instead, he bundled himself up on the back porch with a steaming mug of tea, watching the neighborhood kids wade through the snow to a nearby hill.

Erwin had all but fallen asleep in the stillness when a snowball whizzed out of nowhere, slamming right into the hand holding his mug of now-cooled tea. Knocked from his hand by the stray ammunition, the mug shattered the instant it hit the ground.

Using his scarf to wipe what remained of his tea off of his face –luckily this scarf washed easily– Erwin looked around for the source of the snowball. It didn’t take long to place it with all the noise the kids responsible were making.

 

“Oh my _god_ , Eren! I told you not to throw that. You definitely broke something.”

“ _What?!_ It’s your fault, asshole! You’re the one who was egging me on, Jean!”

“At least fucking _look_ before you throw, then!!”

“Holy shit, he’s totally going to kill us for breaking something, isn’t he…”

 

Glad he had bothered to put on his snow boots before going outside, Erwin strolled down the porch stairs into the snow and over to where the two teenagers were squabbling. The look of pure horror on the two boys’ faces when they saw him approaching had Erwin struggling not to laugh.

“Mr. Smith, we are _so_ sorry! Please don’t tell our parents!” Eren pleaded when Erwin reached the pair.

“Hey, don’t lump me in with you,” Jean whined. “I didn’t do anything but stand there.”

“It’s _your_ fault I even threw the snowball.” Eren pouted with all his might. “If you hadn’t said I was shit at aiming, I wouldn’t have needed to prove I could hit your stupid horseface.”

“Case and point. You missed by a _mile_. That is so totally not my fault.”

As much fun as it was to simply be a bystander in the argument, Erwin decided he should probably intervene, so he stepped between the pair.

“Hello, Jean. Eren. You can both relax. I’m not going to raise a fuss over a single mug,” he reassured. “It’s not like it was some priceless heirloom.” With the tension relieved, Erwin shepherded them towards the porch. “How about this. If you clean up every spec of glass, we’ll call it even. Fair?”

“Fair,” they agreed.

With their backs turned away, Jean and Eren had no chance to anticipate the massive handfuls of snow Erwin scooped up and dropped down the backs of their coats until it was entirely too late.

Their anguished screams mingled with Erwin’s booming laughter. “Now it’s fair!” Erwin chuckled, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. 

Eren and Jean could only stand there as the snow slowly melted down their backs, groaning as they both tried to stuff their arms far enough down their coats to scrape out what they could.

“Sit tight while I get a broom and dustpan,” Erwin said, still chuckling. 

Once Erwin had the teenagers set to task cleaning up the remnants of his morning tea, he set about in the kitchen making some hot chocolate. By the time the two finished sweeping up the last shards of ceramic and brushing them into the provided trash can, Erwin had 2 fresh mugs of hot chocolate waiting for them.

“A job well done deserves some hot chocolate, I’d say,” Erwin said, offering the mugs in thanks.

“Ooh, thanks Mr. Smith,” Eren said with a grin. “I really am sorry about the mug, though… I should have paid more attention to where I was aiming.”

“You are certainly forgiven Eren. I got a good laugh out of it, and my porch hasn’t been this clean since Mr. Ackerman last came to visit,” he said ruefully. 

................................................

When Eren and Jean finished their hot chocolate, they said their goodbyes to Mr. Smith and headed back out towards the biggest sledding hill. As they trudged through the snow, Eren slipped his gloved hand into Jean’s and squeezed. “Sorry for getting mad earlier. I got carried away…”

“Aw, you know I wasn’t really mad or anything, dumbass,” Jean sighed. He leaned over and planted a kiss on Eren’s cheek in reassurance.

Maybe it was just the cold, but Eren’s cheeks seemed extra rosy that morning.


	2. Glances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My dearest James, aka Wishingsebastianstanwasmyman, sent me a prompt for “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.” and Eruren. Here goes!

After three years with the Survey Corps, Eren liked to think that he had a pretty strong grasp of the quirks and habits of his fellow soldiers.

Hanji had a different type of grin that surfaced with whatever passion they were gushing over that day, Levi’s frowns were better interpreted as well-hidden smiles (not that you could get him to admit it)…and then there was Erwin.

Erwin was always the type to look through a person to see their potential rather than actually seeing the person. He always seemed to be staring at the answers to the Corps’ problems on some extra-dimensional cue card, leaving Eren itching for the commander’s eyes to meet his own.

Yeah, Eren pretty much had everyone figured out. That is… he did until his latest growth spurt.

Just as the leaves started changing, he began getting so hungry that he would have to beg for seconds from whoever had kitchen duty or he’d be all stomach growls and gurgles. With the ravenous appetite came the deep muscle aches.

At one point, Eren became so noodle-limbed that Captain Levi finally shooed him away from training to rest, complaining that “if I wanted to work with spaghetti, I would have become a chef.”

Several painful weeks later and Eren was up and running again, but three inches taller than before. It didn’t take long for the regular training to replace the newly gangly appendages with lithe limbs and rippling muscle.

That was when Eren started noticing it. 

It was just occasional at first, mostly from strangers. One boy’s eyes lingering a little too long; a girl’s double-take when he passed by. More than all of these glances, though, he couldn’t help being hyperaware of the new presence of his commander’s gaze.

The first time it happened, Eren was eating dinner with Mikasa and Armin as usual. Connie bumped into Armin while horsing around, launching Armin’s full cup across the table and drenching Eren in the process.

Exasperated and drenched, Eren pulled his damp shirt over his head and used it to dry himself as best he could. Somewhere between tugging his shirt over his head and wiping himself off, Eren noticed.

Erwin may have had years of practice masking his thoughts for the higher-ups in the inner walls, but when his gaze paused and lingered on the now-bare chest, Eren noticed.

After that, he became increasingly aware of Erwin’s furtive glances. In the mornings at breakfast, before lunch when he stopped by to see how Hanji’s experiments were going, in the evenings after training, and in the torch lit halls while heading off to bed, Erwin’s eyes would follow him like twin satellites.

Countless times, Eren would try to catch his commander’s eyes, longing to know what thoughts were passing behind them. Always, though, Erwin would belatedly sense Eren’s attention and his eyes would dart past.

After a solid month of frustration and confusion, Eren finally made up his mind. Ever since he joined the Survey Corps, he had been drawn to Erwin through some invisible string wound around his heart. Eren was done waiting for Erwin to meet his eyes on his own.

It was time to take this into his own hands. Erwin was a man who valued decisive action, so decisive action is what Eren would provide.

He waited until late one evening when the general crowd was still occupied in the mess hall. Erwin happened to be walking in the same direction, and once again Eren felt the heat of his gaze. He pushed away the butterflies in his gut and wheeled on Erwin.

Ever-poised, Erwin stopped in place, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

“Enough is enough already,” Eren growled. He took a step forward, placing himself firmly within Erwin’s personal space.

Erwin’s eyes flitted over to the scant space between Eren and the wall, looking for an escape. It wouldn’t be enough to walk through, but he could work with it.

Sensing Erwin’s thought process, Eren stepped forward again, placing himself close enough to feel the commander’s breath fanning out in gentle puffs. He extended his arm towards the wall, resting his hand on it to prevent easy escape.

Eren leaned in to murmur in Erwin’s ear. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice. I’m not blind, Commander.”

And maybe it was his mind playing tricks, but he could’ve sworn he felt a hitch in Erwin’s breathing, the two being so close together that it tickled his cheek.

“And if you are correct, Jaeger? What do you intend to do about it?” Erwin murmured, leaning so close that his lips were a hairs breadth from the shell of Eren’s ear.

Whatever part of Eren’s brain handled risk management snapped. The heat of Erwin’s breath on his skin was maddening, and the last shred of patience he had disintegrated.

Taking advantage of the diminished difference in size between him and his commander, Eren pulled his hand away from the wall and grabbed fistfuls of Erwin’s jacket. With a swift pivot of Eren’s feet, Erwin had his back against the cool stone of the wall, eyes wide in surprise.

“What do I intend to do, he asks…” Eren growled, pinning Erwin with arm against his chest. Erwin remained silent, waiting expectantly.

Sighing, Eren relaxed his grip. One arm fell to his side, and the other went up to cup Erwin’s cheek gently in his hand. “All I ever intended was to get you to look me in eye,” he murmured weakly. “I’m sorry.”

Eren felt like they stood that way, unmoving, for an eternity. He didn’t realize he’d closed his eyes until he felt lips pressed against first one eyelid, then the other.

“All you ever had to do was ask.”

Then a hand was under Eren’s chin, angling his face upward. He opened his eyes and forgot how to breathe. All he saw before Erwin kissed him was the sky staring back at him.


	3. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt came from my beloved [Christmasrivers](christmasrivers.tumblr.com)!! She asked for me to write Eremika, "If you die, I'm gonna kill you" + "I thought you were dead". Very apropos for Eren and Mikasa, I think. I tried to approach it from a creative angle, so hopefully I met with success :D

It took a long time for the numbness of battle to wear off. Each mission into territory overridden with titans took on a feeling of surrealism that hung over him like a fog thick enough to choke.

By the time the weight of all that had been lost that day — Hannes and countless others — hit him, the Survey Corps had managed to reach their headquarters. With a light touch on the elbow and an unspoken request hidden in his eyes, he drew Mikasa’s focus away from the crowds of other injured soldiers.

In the chaos of the infirmary following a mission, it wasn’t difficult to avoid drawing attention to a private conversation. Unable to ignore the horror of the day any longer, Eren’s composure was like smoke in his hands.

“I thought you were dead,” he choked out, reaching for Mikasa. “I thought we all were.”

His hand was shaking when she took it. Rather than being calmed by the touch, it only seemed to unhinge him further.

“Mika—“ His voice broke under the weight of his words. “I thought I had truly lost you today. I can’t...I can’t lose you too.”

Silent tears were coursing down Eren’s face now, overflowing to trace the lines carved into his face with each new loss. The shaking turned into shudders, his whole body on the verge of rattling itself into pieces.

Mikasa grunted softly in pain as she pulled him into her arms and held him as tightly as she could. Eren buried his face in her shoulder, breathing in her scent – the unmistakable smell of home. 

They stayed wrapped around each other, wordless and unmoving, until Eren’s shudders faded. When all that remained were a few stray sniffles and the hiccups, he finally pulled himself upright again. Reaching out with his free hand, Eren gently wiped away any traces of Mikasa’s lingering tears as if it would erase what had caused them.

“Don’t you go dying on me, ‘kay? I’m definitely making that against the rules,” he murmered as he wiped.

Mikasa let out a choked mix between a hiccup and a laugh. “Got it.”

He leaned down again; the pair’s unspoken “I love you” was exchanged with the press of Eren’s lips against Mikasa’s cheek, in her reassuring squeeze of his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus end fluff (since I thought Brambles (the-ugly-fic-ling) might die of heartbreak without it):
> 
> Once Mikasa was patched up and recovering, he followed her to her room and helped her ease stiffly into bed. Laying down next to her, Eren enveloped her in his arms and held her close.
> 
> The reassuring warmth of her proximity spread from his chest all the way to his toes, chasing the chill of reality from his heart. Maybe there was no guarantee for tomorrow, but at least for right now, they were together and they were safe.  
> It wasn't much, but in this moment, he felt peace.


End file.
